Captured
by Dragon'sFury547
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have just been captured by Snatchers. Now at the gates of Malfoy Manor, they are awaiting their fate. What happens when a certain Death Eater can't stand to see a Mudblood scream?


**(AN: Dramione one-shot maybe... xD I want some feedback from you guys because I want to see if you would like for me to continue this story :D Enjoy!)**

The Snatchers apparated to a dark, gloomy place. There were high bushes and a fountain in the neatly trimmed and well cut garden. Albino peacocks strolled carelessly in its lusciousness. Hermione looked to her left and saw Ron struggling against Scabior. He was wand-less and couldn't defend himself. To the right of Hermione was Harry. Still swollen-faced, he squirted in the darkness trying to find out where he was. He was being held by Greyback and didn't dare try and put up a fight.  
They reached a rot iron fence; behind it stood a large manor, a dark and disturbing aura surrounding it like a blanket. Suddenly a high woman's voice rang out in the darkness; "State your propose."  
Greyback stepped forward with a struggling Harry; "We've captured Harry Potter and his friends. Let us in!"  
There was a click and instead of the gates opening they became transparent. They walked through the gates and were greeted by none other than Narcissa Malfoy. _So this is Malfoy Manor_, Hermione thought. They continued to walk towards the house and it seemed to get bigger and more ominous with every step. They entered through the large oak front door and into a foyer with dark purple walls and the same colored furniture. Pictures of Malfoy family ancestors covered the walls, hissing as they passed. The continued through another door and into a large grand room with dark green walls and black furniture.  
Terror settled in Hermione's stomach causing her to shake with fear. She wasn't paying attention when Narcissa had said something about Draco being home and about Harry. The Snatchers hands around her neck tightened and Hermione whimpered and choked. The Snatchers had just aligned them all in front of the fire place in the dark room when Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room. Hermione shuddered in fear when the dark haired, heavy lidded woman entered the room, her face alive with madness and joy.  
"What is the meaning of this Cissy?" Bellatrix asked her sister, while looking at each of them individually, her eyes lingering on Hermione before turning to her sister.  
"They claimed to have captured Harry Potter and his friends." Narcissa said excitedly.  
"It's true," rasped Greyback. "Look at his forehead."  
They all turned simultaneously to look at Harry's swollen forehead, trying to determine if it truly was who Greyback spoke of. Lucius grabbed Draco roughly by the arm and dragged him to where Harry stood.  
"Draco," Lucius said breathlessly, "Is it him?"  
Hermione watched Draco, taking him in. His platinum blonde hair was messy upon his head and his storm grey eyes were frightened but hollow. He was as tall as Ron maybe even an inch taller. He wasn't the same scrawny child he was; he filled out and looked as he should. If it wasn't for the fear in his eyes he would look as intimidating as his maniac father.  
"What's wrong with his face?"  
"Yes," Bellatrix said, "What is wrong with his face?"  
"Looks like a Stinging Jinx." Lucius answered.  
"Well Draco?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically, "Is it Potter?"  
"I don't know," Draco answered firmly, "I can't be sure."  
"Look closer, Draco!" Lucius hissed at his son. "If we have truly captured Harry Potter, the Dark Lord will forgive us and-"  
"Surely Lucius," Bellatrix sneered, "You don't mind the presence of the Dark Lord in your home?"  
"N-no, of course not. I was simply stating that he might forgive us for the past is all."  
"Yes, alright." Bellatrix said dismissively, "But before we call the Dark Lord we must be absolutely positive this is Potter, the Blood Traitor and the Mudblood…Now Draco, are you positive that this is not Harry Potter?" She asked, sickly sweet.  
"I can't be sure." He repeated.  
"Fine, then why don't we-" She stopped mid sentence staring at a Snatcher across the room. Attached to his belt, was the sword of Gryffindor.  
"What is that?" She whispered into the deathly quiet room.  
"I dunno, Miss, foun' it in ther' ten'. Reckon 's mine now."  
"Give it here." Bellatrix commanded, her voice dripping with venom and her eyes alight.  
The Snatcher cast a terrified look and started to protest and inch from the room. Before he could make his escape though, she moved; "_Stupefy!_" She screamed aiming her wand at his chest. He fell to the floor with a thud and the room erupted in protests coming from the other Snatchers.  
_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Stun after stun. Snatcher after Snatcher falling to the floor. The only ones left standing were Scabior, Greyback, and the unnamed Snatcher holding Hermione. Bellatrix strode across the room and took the sword from the first Snatchers belt.  
"Throw them in the cellar!" She screamed her eyes wide and dark hair flying.  
They were being hauled to their feet and dragged to the door when, "Not the Mudblood, it stays here."  
"No!" Ron screamed thrashing desperately, "Keep me! Keep me instead!"  
"Take them to the cellar, now!"  
"Hermione!" Ron bellowed, "_HERMIONE!"_  
Ron's screams echoed around the manor, as Hermione stood shaking uncontrollably in the middle of a room full of Voldemort's highest ranking followers. Narcissa and Lucius looked anywhere but Hermione. Greyback grinned and licked his lips and Scabior smirked at her. The only people in the room looking at her where Bellatrix and Draco.  
Draco kept looking from Bellatrix to Hermione and back again, fear an alive and vivid feature on his pale face. It almost looked as if it would stick that way. The signature Malfoy smirk he had worn at school had gone without a trace.  
His eyes locked with Hermione for a second, but as soon as they did, Hermione glared at him and forcibly turned away. She refused to think about him. She didn't want him to see her scream or watch her take the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.  
Bellatrix moved slowly and menacingly towards Hermione; "Now," she said, "Where did you get the sword?"  
"I'm not sure. We found it." Hermione said firmly and emotionless.  
"Lying little Mudblood." She hissed, grabbing her by the back of the neck and shoving Hermione too her knees. Bellatrix got right in her face whispering; "Tell the truth or face the consequences." Hermione then felt a cold heavy silver blade pressing into her throat.  
Her heart began to beat quickly and her breathing became quicker and heavier. "I am telling the truth!"  
Bellatrix screamed in frustration. "Liar! _Crucio!_"  
Pain stabbed at every part of her body alight in invisible imagined flames. She heard someone screaming bloody murder and realized it was her. And then it was lifted. Like it was just something she had imagined. She trembled from head to toe, tears falling down her cheeks, when she heard someone speaking to her.  
"Get up Mudblood." A male hissed.  
She shook her head defiantly ready to take anything they threw at her. What she wasn't expecting was the sharp kick to her stomach knocking out the little bit of air left in her lungs. She placed her hands over her stomach clutching it and gasping. A hand was pressing against her cheek but she didn't know who it was or what they wanted this time.  
The last words she heard before slipping into unconsciousness were; "Break her Draco. And break her quickly."


End file.
